Sun and His Queen
by KaiserErebus
Summary: An alternate ending to Sun and Moon. After Sun catches Lunala, he tells Lillie how he feels about her, but she must get a grasp on her own feelings. In the end, both realize that a King cannot rule without his Queen, and fortunately for both, Sun wouldn't have his Queen any other way. SunxLillie! Lemon!
1. Getting with the Queen

**A special Valentines Day present for all of you. This does contain spoilers since it's part of the ending for the Pokémon Sun and Moon games. Basically, I wasn't really happy with it, not to say it was bad, but I felt like there could've been something more romantic and intimate added. Now I know it's a kid's game, but even kids hug and kiss. This is my version of how the games should've ended. As said before, it does contain spoilers so read at your own risk. Let's get right into it.**

 **Sun – 16**

 **Lillie – 16**

 **Hau – 16**

 **Gladion – 18**

* * *

I stared at the capsule as it housed the Pokémon I intended to capture.

One…two…three times it shook. I could feel my heart thumping against my chest, the adrenaline from what was probably the hardest Pokémon battle I've ever participated in still rushing through my body. I've faced many trainers during my Trial, including the Kahunas, Hau, Gladion, Team Skull's Guzma and Plumeria, and my most recent victory, Gladion and Lillie's mom, Lusamine. After defeating her in Ultra Space and separating her from one of those Ultra Beasts, Nebby managed to transport us, Lillie, and Guzma out unscathed. The door closed behind us, but Lusamine remained unconscious. She was fine for the most part, no serious damage dealt, but I hope she truly came to her senses. There's no telling what kind of effects an Ultra Beast has on the human brain.

Waiting for us was Kahuna Hapu and her trusty Musdale. They didn't know what went on in Ultra Space, but if it could make a guy like Guzma afraid, I refuse to ponder the true extent of the realm. The paths were unexpectedly linear, but considering our objective, it was relieving to see such a thing. It was unlike anything I've ever seen or experienced. The realm was cold, freezing even, and it was difficult to breathe properly. Lillie and I had to move fast in order to save her mom, but the scenery seemed to go on forever without any changes. When we got there, things took a bad turn. The pressure of the place was stronger than normal, but we quickly adjusted to it and kept going.

I figured it wouldn't be simple, and I knew Lillie's mom was a bit crazy, but I never expected her to go batshit insane. Lusamine challenged us after…fusing… with one of the Ultra Beasts. I'm not sure how she did it, but she became one with the Ultra Beast, Nihilego, I believe it was called.

My Pokémon and I fought to the best of our abilities; however, it seemed like nothing we did fazed them. They were faster, stronger, incredibly durable, and had an aura about them that wouldn't diminished, but I believed in my Pokémon and our abilities. They came through for me in the end, and we ended up claiming victory over Lusamine for the second time. By the way, she did not look happy when her last Pokémon, Bewear, fell unconscious. It was her most powerful Pokémon and had defenses I thought unparalleled. Not even my Decidueye's Brave Bird could seriously damage it.

After her defeat, she separated from the Ultra Beast and started to lean back. I prevented her body from falling to the floor, and as Lillie rushed to her side, I decided to leave the mother and daughter alone. I didn't know what they discussed, but I could tell it was heart warming by the way Lusamine caressed her daughter's cheek. She also gave me a smile before consciousness left her.

However, the Nihilego seemed to grow enraged and moved around us, as if trying to block our escape. But, thankfully, Nebby was there to lend us a hand and get us out.

 _Click._ The pokéball snapped close, signifying a successful capture, and with it, a breath of relief escaped my lips. I couldn't believe it for a second. Even now, I wondered if I was dreaming, but when I pinched myself, I did not wake up in my bed back home in Kanto. I was still here, at the Alter of Moone. Lillie stood off to the side, watching the battle between me and… Nebby. Surprising right? Well, when Lillie and I played the flutes, Cosmog flew out of Lillie's bag and transformed into the Legendary Pokemon of the Moon, Lunala. It's thanks to Lunala that we were able to enter Ultra Space in the first place. After its door closed, Lillie said she would look after her mother, but she wanted Nebby to have a new home. There was no better home than by my side. When she requested I battle Nebby and capture it, I could not find it in my heart to decline. However, I never thought that such a tiny Pokémon was actually the Legendary Pokémon of the Moon, Lunala. That's right, Nebby, Cosmog originally, is Lunala, and I just captured it, in a Moon Ball. Sounds fitting in my opinion.

"I…I did it," the disbelief in my voice was clearly evident. I just captured a Legendary Pokémon! That alone is unbelievable! "I just caught Lunala!" I raised the pokéball to the sky and cheered at the moon shining high above us. My Musdale galloped to my side, nuzzling her, yes her, head against mine. She nearly knocked me to the floor, but I held my ground as I petted her back and thanked her for a job well done. She was the only Pokémon on my team still able to fight. The rest put a great one, but the might of a Legendary Pokémon was too much for them. Musdale barely hung on as well.

"Thanks girl," I nuzzled her back. "I'm so proud of you." She gave a soft neigh and retreated back into her pokéball for some well deserved rest.

"Thank you Sun," Lillie approached me. It was there I stopped cheering about my capture and admired the one who makes my heart leap from my chest. For the longest time, I have been in love with her and her cute demeanor. Now, she has a spirt so bright and fiery that I often find myself ignited by her mere presence. Lillie now wore a white sailor-like shirt with a blue ribbon and a skirt with a light blue line. She stopped wearing her hat, which I have no idea where she placed, and instead restyled her hair from two braids on the side to a ponytail tied together with a single braid. She also wore a pink backpack with a white ribbon to house Nebby after getting rid of her duffel bag.

When I first saw the new look, I found myself utterly star struck. She looked stunning and radiant with a smile full of confidence. My heart rate increased exponentially, and I was afraid it might have exploded. Had she not asked how she looked, it probably would have. I also noticed Hau giving her a few looks, but the jealousy in me forced me to squash that idea of his.

As we traveled together, I could not stop myself from admiring Lillie more and more. I doubt she noticed me though. I have seen many pretty females during my travels, but Lillie is by far the most beautiful. Hell, her mother is just as beautiful, but I doubt her mom is interested in a teenager.

When I first met Lillie, it was a couple of days after I first set foot in Alola with my mom and Meowth. I heard her crying out for help in order to save Nebby from a small group of Spearow. Naturally, as the kindhearted person I am, I came to the rescue, suffered a good pecking though, but I still saved Nebby. In return, I was saved by Guardian Tapu Koko when the bridge fell and Nebby and I nearly landed in the ravine

Since then, Lillie and I have basically become inseparable. Where I went, she followed, and our bond became stronger. She didn't like Pokémon battles at first, but watching me slowly changed her mind. She was great with Pokémon, and mine especially enjoyed having her around, even Lycancroc, and she never lets a female with bad intentions get close to me, but Lillie never had such intentions. Hehe, my mom made Lycancroc afraid one day when she met my Pokémon. For reasons I do not understand, I only assumed it was a female thing and left it at that. But I'm going off tangent.

"I know Neb…no, Lunala will be much happier in your care. You'll take care of it won't you?"

"Of course," I starred at Lunala's new pokéball. "Come on out."

The psychic/ghost Legendary emerged with an energetic cry. It was as if Lunala didn't battle at all. It wrapped its wings around us, pushing us closer together. It's a good thing I'm used to being close to Lillie, or my face would be redder than a tomato-berry. I glanced towards her and saw her face that shade of red. Our eyes met, but hers averted themselves. I felt myself smiling and holding back the urge to chuckle. She was so cute.

"You won't need me to keep you safe Lunala," Lillie stated. She faced the Legendary and held her arms out. Lunala leaned down, and Lillie pressed her forehead against Lunala's. "Don't give Sun a hard time now."

Lunala scooted back a little and pushed us gently with its wings.

"Lunala!" Lillie yelled, her face brightening as our bodies pressed together.

"I think Lunala is trying to tell us something," I pointed out. "You understand it better, so can you try to translate?"

"I…I already know what it wants," she refused to look at me now, her body swaying back and forth nervously.

"Really?" I had a guess as to what Lunala wanted. I never knew Nebby was so observant of our relationship. When did it have time to observe us? It was cramped inside Lillie's bag. The power of Legendary Pokémon sure are fascinating.

"Y-Yeah, but I…" Lillie started blabbering. I knew she could be shy, but this is entirely new. Still cute, incredibly so, and the fast beating of my chest was all the confirmation I needed.

To Lillie's surprise, I pulled her into a hug. My arms encircled her waist and pressed her body against mine until not even the tiniest gap remained. I heard a gasp escape her lips as her cheeks brushed mine. Her hands landed on my shoulders.

"S-Sun!" She was shocked by the turn of events. I let out the chuckle I have been holding.

"You're so beautiful Lillie," I told her. Her waist was so dainty that my arms fit snugly around her. I could feel the warmth of our bodies synchronize, but her breathing was the one running full speed. I had to hold back the urge to lower my hands. They were close to touching her butt, and I gulped nervously while staring at its defined shape. She'd probably hate me for touching her like that.

"Th-Thank you," Lillie finally returned my hug. Her arms snaked around my neck and head landed on my shoulder. "You're always complimenting me."

She isn't wrong. I've always been extremely nice to Lillie, not because my mom and Gladion would obviously kill me for treating her any less, but as declared before, I love her. Lunala knows this, and is trying to set us up. Thank you Lunala. I have such an awesome team of Pokémon.

"That's because you deserve it," I replied. I figured our hug lasted long enough and released her, but instead of following suit, Lillie actually held on to me tighter.

"Wait," she pulled back and showed me her flushed face. "Hug me a little longer." There was no limit to how cute and beautiful she could be. Her green eyes sparkled radiantly under the starry night sky. It was as if the moon itself knew of my feelings for her and asked the universe to aid me. A pillar of light danced around us, in a world of comforting darkness. Lillie and I were the only inhabitants in this world, her beautiful green eyes radiating the light.

I hugged her again, flashing her one of my trademark smiles. She flushed harder and looked down to avoid my gaze.

"Thank you Sun, for everything you've done for me," she continued to look down. I could her feel her heart beat faster, harder, and in return, I had to be bolder. She didn't notice me closing in on her. When Lillie raised her head, our faces were mere inches apart, causing her gasp once again. The look in her eyes told me she was trying to process these turn of events. She wanted to back away, but something wouldn't let her, and I thanked it for that.

"You've taught me so much. I wouldn't have gotten this far if not for your support."

"You're wrong Lillie," I shook my head and leaned a little closer. I could feel her breath hitting my lips as hers slowly parted. She may be nervous, but her body apparently wasn't.

"How?"

"All you needed was a push in the right direction," I caressed her cheek, bringing a brighter red to them as we gazed into each other's eyes. "You had the strength. This new transformation of yours is a testament to that. All you needed was a little guidance to help you choose your path. Now that you have, I'll continue to help you see it through to the end." She didn't seem to resist. Did she also know what was about to happen, or was she trying not to let nervousness overwhelm her?

"Sun," she whispered my name. It was as if she tried to savor the one syllable.

Those were her final words before I placed my lips on top of hers. Her body tensed up as I held her tighter, closer to my body, and kissed her lips, which were very soft and tasty. Fiery static was all I could feel. The desire for more became my goal, and Lillie gave me just that. Her surprise must have vanished because she kissed me back. Our kiss deepened, our hold became unbreakable, and a burst of fire erupted around us. Her soft hands touched my cheeks, and I could feel her leg wrap around my thigh a little, but her embarrassment returned full force as she broke the kiss and turned to hide her face. I believe she didn't mean to be so bold.

"I love you," I came out and said it. "I have for a long time now."

The darkness around us started to disappear. I could see the Alter of Moone and its surroundings. Lillie had her back me, nervously swaying side to side. I hate seeing her all nervous and such, so I closed the distance between us and placed my hands on her shoulders. The result were instant; she tensed up and turned her head more away from me.

"Do you…feel the same way?" I know I shouldn't be pressing her, but I couldn't let her leave without knowing. I'll be wracking my brain until she answers back. Even if she doesn't, I would at least feel better if she tells me instead of leaving me to hang on the possibilities.

"I…I," she was struggling to say anything. "I…I."

"There you guys are," Kahuna Hapu came up the stairs. "What's taking you two so long?"

She noticed Lillie's flushed face and me touching her shoulders.

"Oh, sorry, it seems I interrupted something important," Hapu laughed sheepishly.

"No! We were just finishing up!" Lillie straightened up and briskly walked away, leaving Hapu and I watching. Disappointment filled my chest at Lillie's sudden departure. She didn't even say goodbye or wish me luck. I can understand the situation was too much for her, but still, I felt bad for driving her away.

"This is my fault," Hapu faced me. "Im really sorry about that."

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's really mine for being so forward too fast."

"I think you did well," Hapu patted my side. "With everything that's happened though, she'll need time to think about it."

"I'll wait for her to tell me." I held my hands behind my head. "So where am I supposed to go now?"

"Now, you're off to the Pokémon League," Hapu crossed her arms. "You've completed all the Trials and Grand Trials. Now it's time to see if you have the strength to go even further beyond. At Mount Lanakila, you'll be judged by the bond between you and your Pokémon and the strength you possess. Don't fail me now," she giggled. I chuckled back.

"I won't." I waved her off and started planning for my next set of challenges, but my thoughts started to wander to Lillie. I hoped she wasn't upset or anything. I would hate for her to be displeased with what happened. It's safe to say that I truly do love her. I wouldn't be so worried about her if I didn't have such feelings. I'm a nice guy and I do worry for my loved ones, but with Lillie, I can't handle seeing her unhappy or stressed out. It breaks me inside and leaves me trying even harder to soothe her.

Lunala nudged me gently with its wing, sensing my plight. Being around Lillie so much has sort of taught me how to understand Lunala. I'm not on her level of understanding., but I can make out some gestures.

"Do you think I moved too fast?"

Lunala shook its head.

"Do I have a chance?"

A nod from the Legendary made me feel better. I trusted Lunala to help me win Lillie's heart, but for now, I had to focus on what awaited me at Mount Lanakila.

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

* * *

I did it. I honestly can't believe I did it. For the first time in Alola history, a new Champion has been crowned. After beating the Kahunas and traveling the four islands of Alola, I took my final challenge atop Mount Lanakila, where I faced the newly elected Elite Four members, defeated them, faced Professor Kukui, and became Alola's very first Champion. I couldn't believe it myself when it happened.

I took my team against five of Alola's strongest trainers, and in a gauntlet style of battling, I have come out on top. When I first sat down in that chair and overlook Alola from the highest mountain, it was a view unlike no other. Beautiful mountains and clouds creating the background while the luscious color of blue started as the base for the rest of the scenery to follow. It was breathtaking, but I wish Lillie was there to see it with me. I heard how she was doing from Gladion, who surprised me with one last battle. His Type: Null has evolved as well, making the battle even harder. After our bout, he wished me luck in Lillie's place and smiled sincerely for the first time since I met him. It was shocking to say the least; he's always been a hard ass.

Now I stand back home with the congrats of everyone filling the air around me. We were celebrating my victory and new title with a party. Of course my mom was present; she wouldn't miss this party for the world. Our Kantonian Meowth ran around my legs, cheering in his tongue. Mom hugged me so tightly that I was afraid she'd break me in half. Not just her, Kukui's wife hugged me too. Well, we are cousins, so it's not entirely surprising. Point is, I nearly broke in half. Hau was as ecstatic as always, dancing around with Acelora and enjoying the night. There was no sign of Nanu, but he's not the type of person for festivities. However, I have a feeling he's hiding somewhere watching.

As for me, I did my fair share of dancing. Hau and I ended up competing with our Z-Move stances, but the Captains and Kahunas weren't going to let us get the drop on them. When Hapu mysteriously joined in, I noticed a head of blonde hair waving at me. Her cheeks flushed red when my, according to my mom, dark brown eyes met her green ones. Her stride was steady, but I could see the nervousness still. She smiled at me, and the thumping in my chest picked up again. We haven't seen each other in two weeks, not after our loving moment from the Alter of Moone. During my Elite Four challenge, I made sure to win for her. She helped me progress on my Trial, so it only seemed natural to dedicate the win against Kukui to her.

"Make sure to use this opportunity," Hapu told me. I gave her a nod, and she giggled in return. My brain told me she knew something I didn't.

"I'd like to see you two dance," she left me with that. My eyes nearly popped from their sockets when she got Hau's attention and planted a kiss on his cheek. The shades of red his face went through. However, as good as it sounds, Hau was thrown into a bad spot when Hapu and Acerola started a tug-of-war for Hau's company. I know right! I didn't see it coming either.

Anyway, back on topic. Lillie was closing in on me. She was making that face with the little blush marks on her cheeks and her lips curled downward as if trying to frown, emphasis on trying.

"Lillie, you're okay," I greeted her with a smile.

"Of course I am," she continued making that face while placing her hands on her hips. "What do you think I was doing after we parted ways?"

I laughed back. "No need to pout. It doesn't fit you," I lifted her chin with my finger. "Show me that beautiful smile."

She was more taken aback than anything. Her hands clenched the straps of her backpack tightly as I saw her take a noticeable gulp.

"You're…really sweet," she did as I requested and flashed that radiant smile of hers. If not for the lights surrounding us all, I would have been blinded by her smile.

"I was worried about you after you left," I said. We walked off to the side to talk, but I swore I could feel…not particularly glares, but a lot of stares watching us. Lillie noticed too because she refused to look behind her. Regardless, we didn't stray out of people's sights. "How is everything with your mother?"

"She doing fine," Lillie said. "I've been looking after her as soon as she woke up. Ms. Wicke, and Gladion, and I scolded her about her decisions."

"After she just woke up?" I found it funny actually. Lillie is the last person I expected to scold someone. If anything, I imagined Gladion or Ms. Wicke to do the scolding.

"I know it sounds harsh, but she needed to know the error her ways," she responded. We moved to the beach and sat on its sand, watching the water roll in and out. The crashing sound was soothing as the twinkling stars scattered among the black canvas of the sky. That seemed to be a trend with us. Whenever we have a serious conversation or a romantic one, it's always nighttime. It has to be a coincidence, right?

"I know she's sorry for what she did, and I plan to help her as much as I can."

"I heard from Gladion. He and I battled before I challenged the Pokémon League."

"He was there with me," Lillie smiled again. "It was fun to have us all together again."

"I can imagine."

We sat in silence for a little while. My attention focused on the night sky while Lillie stared at the sand. More stares followed us, and I bet I could tell who they all were too. I didn't want to push things though. If Lillie wanted to talk about what happened, she would tell me. If not, I would bring it up when I felt it was time. Hapu said to use this opportunity. I will do just that.

"Congratulations Sun," Lillie broke the silence. I glanced towards her, and our faces were a lot closer than expected. She wasn't expecting it either and scooted away. That's when I head a soft and disappointed "aww" come from the wind. "On becoming Champion! Congrats on becoming Champion! I bet you and your Pokémon fought with everything you had."

"Don't we always?" I chuckled. "Lunala helped out a great ton as well."

"I knew it would. I bet it's proud to have a very powerful trainer."

"I'm technically the King now," I cupped my chin. It may just be the title going to my head, but I'm not necessarily wrong. I'm King of Alola now. "Yeah, I'm the strongest trainer in Alola and have the Legendary Pokémon of the Moon on his side. I'm King," I grinned from ear to ear. Lillie giggled at my declaration.

"Yeah, you're the King. But," her face took on that flushed red. Gosh, can she be even more beautiful? She played with her fingers and, slowly but surely, scooted closer. Her fingers brushed mine? Our eyes met, and I had the irrepressible urge to kiss her deeply. "You can't rule without a Queen."

I felt my heart skip a beat and my face burning to the core. Did she really just say that? If it wasn't for the heavy gasp in the background, I thought it would be a dream, but I ruled it out and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"That's true," my hand landed landed on hers, and she hung her head. "I can't see myself ruling without a Queen." I gave her hand a soft squeeze. I know I'm sounding cheesy, but who cares? "And luckily, the person I want for the role is sitting right here."

How many times have I said Lillie is beautiful? At this point, I wonder if that should be my catchphrase for her. I so badly wanted to kiss her, wanted to feel her soft lips mingle with mine as she leaned against me and cuddled with me. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her while whispering nothing but sweet talk in her ear.

Our eyes met, and the comforting squeeze of her hand on mine persuaded me to scoot closer. She didn't follow, so I ceased any more movement to prevent scaring her.

"You were amazing back there," I told her. "Back in Ultra Space, how you stood up to the Nihilego and your mom was incredible."

"You…you really think so?" She smiled lightly. "I've always thought you were the amazing one. You never back down from a challenge. You're always helping others and protecting Pokémon in danger."

"I'm just doing what's right," I replied. "I doubt I can possess the strength you have though. Any one who can stand up to Ultra Beasts like that is beyond incredible."

She giggled, which sent my heart spiraling through another set of rapid heartbeats.

"And yet, who was the one brave enough to actually combat them? Guzma was looking lost, and I had no Pokémon of my own to assist."

"But who gave me the encouragement to keep fighting when it seemed I was backed against a wall?" I countered. Lillie looked away, her cheeks remaining flushed. I couldn't help but chuckle. It's now possible that Lillie can blush a whole new shade of red. I can see, or at least I think I can, steam rising from her head. If time persists without her calming down, she may have a meltdown, literally. She looked at me once more. I couldn't take much more of this suspense! I found it maddening! Our lips were nearly touching, I could feel her breath bouncing off mine, and slowly, I started to lean closer.

"Forgive me Lillie." Any word she wanted to say was interrupted when our lips came together. I didn't hesitate to draw Lillie closer. Her cheeks were the same soft plump pieces of skin I fondly remember. I pulled her face even closer to savor her sweet lips, their firm softness parting to allow my tongue access into her mouth. I honestly didn't expect Lillie to comply so easily. I figured she would hesitate and try to push me away, but no, she kissed me back with equal passion.

Unfortunately, we had to break apart when the lack of air became apparent. When I saw the look in her eyes, I was stunned by how radiant they were. The light from the moon has touched them gently, bringing forth a shine most brilliant. I couldn't find the words to speak.

"How about…we talk somewhere more private?" She suggested. "Away from viewing eyes?"

"So you noticed too huh?" I chuckled softly. I unclipped the pokéballs from my person and called forth my Champion team: Decidueye, Lycancroc, Musdale, Vikavolt, Ribombee, and of course, Lunala. The six stood around me, well floated around me in Ribombee and Lunala's case. "Listen guys, I want you all to enjoy yourselves and have some fun. Lillie and I are going somewhere to talk, and yes I do mean converse with one another, but I need you to keep wandering eyes out. Can I count on you?"

Decidueye was the first to respond. He fired his signature Spirit Shackle at the crowd above us, purposely missing to give them a warning. Next time, he won't miss. Lycancroc snickered mischievously as she bounded up the slope and crossed her arms before the slowly retreating crowd. Musdale came in front with her hooves firmly planted on the ground, and Ribombee circled around with some fairy dust falling from her wings. Vikavolt charged up electricity, but did not fire; he was warning them as well. Finally, the Pokémon of the Moon itself hung in the air, spreading its wings wide as its eyes glowed Crimson.

"That'll hold them off for a good long while," I stood up and stretched. I then held my hand out for Lillie to take. Nervously, she took it, her soft and delicate hand fitting perfectly in mine. I pulled her to her feet, but I was a little too forceful, and she ended up tumbling into my embrace. It was not my intentions, but hey, I am not complaining. We haven't hugged in two weeks, something I aim to remedy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that," I say that, but my arm is still around her waist. "How about we go to the Ruins of Conflict? Hala told me the bridge has been fixed, so people can cross it now."

"S-Sure, that sounds good." We walked with our hands still laced together. I knew we were holding hands, and it took every fiber of my being not to make a big deal out of it. Like her lips, her hands were just as soft. It would be a crime if I didn't hold it gently, but man did I really want to kiss her again. There was an aura surrounding her that I couldn't resist. In the two weeks that I haven't seen her, is it possible she has grown even more beautiful? They say, "You never love something until it's gone," or something like that. If that's the case, I really love Lillie. I missed her deeply after we parted ways. I thought about her every single day and wished to see her again. My heart longed for her, and I could tell my Pokémon knew I missed her. They didn't say anything about it, but they know me very well.

When we arrived at the bridge our first encounter took place, we stopped and admired the scenery. It's been a long while since I last laid eyes on the ruins. There was something mystical about it. Considering it is where Tapu Koko resides, that does explain the mystical sensation surrounding us. It was calling out to me. Tapu Koko is calling out to me. It knew I was here.

"This is where we first met," Lillie broke the silence.

* * *

 _Rewind: Lillie and Sun's Departure – Lillie's Perspective_

* * *

"I kissed him!" I touched my lips while hurriedly rushing down the stairs. "I kissed him! I really kissed him!" I couldn't get it out of my mind. He held me so passionately and kissed me. It was my first kiss too, and I enjoyed every second of it. At first, I wanted to pull away. I was so shocked that I didn't know how to respond, but my body wouldn't let me run. It quickly gave in and even did something I never thought it would. Why did I wrap my leg around Sun's thigh? I didn't tell my body to do that; it acted on its own. The kiss wasn't bad. It was quite the opposite really. It felt really good. I…I wanted to continue, but when Kahuna Hapu showed up, I couldn't bear to do it again.

Sun and I finally kissed. I say finally because many people have been claiming we were a couple. I had to wonder how they'll respond now. Sun's lips were as I expected too. Sort of rough, but warm to the touch. I felt heavy static shock me while fire burned intensely inside. If Kahuna Hapu never showed up, I wonder what would have happened next.

 _Oh!_ Oh no, I just realized something. _I left Sun there without so much of a goodbye._ I'm a bad person! I didn't even wish him good luck with his next challenge. How could I do that to him? He must misunderstand me now.

"I love you." His words brought great joy to my heart, which absolutely refused to settle down. I can't blame it though. Sun just kissed me, and I feverishly returned it. He told me he loved me, and I knew he meant it. The way his arms held me was comforting and enticing. I could feel them trying not to roam my bottom or slither up to my chest. I would call Sun a pervert, but he was nice enough to hold back his desires, so I can't necessarily call him one. And, I really enjoyed it too. Does that make me a pervert? I did press my breasts against him. Am I a pervert for doing that?

"Focus Lillie," I scolded myself. "You have something important to do." I don't mean to say Sun's confession wasn't important too. He is an understandable guy who will talk to me again when it's time, but my mother needs help now. He can understand the importance of family. He once told me he interrogated any guy who tried to date his mother and had his Meowth stay behind as an incentive for telling the truth.

"That was mean you know?" I jumped at Hapu's sudden appearance. How does she do that? She always manages to show up when you least expect it. "Sun really poured his heart out to you."

"I…I know," I hung my head in shame. He did all that, did everything for me, and I just left him after he confessed. The beating in my chest was both happy and painful. Happy because of the events that transpired a few moments ago, and painful because of the revelations I made because of my abrupt departure. I didn't even tell him goodbye.

"I think you look great together," Hapu stated, and I felt the heat return to my face. "He's a sweet guy don't you think?"

"H-He is," I smiled at the question. Sun is the nicest person, next to Ms. Wicke and mother of course, I've ever met. When I first met him, he selflessly threw himself to Nebby's rescue. Despite being pecked mercilessly by the Spearow, Sun protected Nebby as best he could.

His deeds continued to go on noticeably through my eyes. He stood up to Team Skull on multiple occasions, went to their stronghold all by himself, and came back victorious. Of course, I was taken away during that time, but Hau kindly filled me in.

"Do you love him back?" I froze in my tracks. Hapu met my eyes, her serious face making my body grow tense.

"I…I don't know," I said. I kissed him, but it was the heat of the moment. I had to build up the courage to do so though. Maybe, I know Sun is a great guy, but I never thought about having a boyfriend.

"Liar," Hapu stated. "You do, but you're not sure."

"He has more important things to focus on than my feelings," I told her.

"He said he'll wait for you," was Hapu said as she kept walking down the Alter or Moone.

"I'll have his answer the next time we meet." I promised myself. His face flashed in my head.

"I love you," he said it so naturally. If I responded, would I have rejected him, or would I also say, "I love you?"

It's been two weeks since Sun and I rescued my mom from the Ultra Beasts and he captured Lunala. Mom has been making a good recovery, but I, and surprisingly Gladion, have scolded mother about her choices. She told us she was very sorry about the way she treated us. In return, Gladion and I endured her new love assault, especially Gladion. He tried to say no, but he could never say no to mom or me. It made me giggle really to see mom nuzzle Gladion with her cheek. I've never seen him blush so red.

When I told mom and Gladion about what happened between Sun and I, we had to restrain Gladion from searching for Sun. Mom was very supportive of us and even helped me get a grasp on the feelings I've been experiencing. Ms. Wicke was very happy to hear about us while Gladion continued to look angry. We managed to convince him to get it a try, and his words were, "If you hear about the next Champion mysteriously disappearing, you won't find me."

I had to laugh again, but I knew he wouldn't really do anything bad to Sun. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but Sun has forced a change in Gladion since the last time. He smiles a lot more now. Mom smiles even more; I sometimes hear her talk about being a grandmother, and that alone makes me embarrassed. Ms. Wicke encourages the idea too, leaving Gladion as my consoling partner. Although, I swear I heard him mentioning being a brother-in-law.

As for my feelings, I can't deny it any longer. Mom and Ms. Wicke helped me realize my feelings for him. I often find myself dreaming about him…in that way, yes. The last time I told mom about those dreams, she went out, bought a baby crib, and asked me when the wedding is. That is the last time I tell her about my dirty dreams. I was so embarrassed that I avoided everyone for an entire day.

Back on point, I have accepted my feelings for Sun and do plan to tell him. I heard that he is Alola's first-ever Champion. When I heard it from Hapu, who is currently escorting me to where Sun and his family are holding a celebration, I was so happy. I knew he could do it; he and his Pokémon share a bond far greater than most trainers.

"Have you come to a decision?" Hapu asked me along the way. I gripped the straps on my backpack tightly. It became a strange habit of mine after traveling with Sun long enough.

"Yes, I know what my feelings are," was my response. I remember the smile on her face as she looked at me.

"Make me proud then."

I nodded back. "I will."

When I saw him standing amongst the other Kahunas and Captains, I felt my heart leap with joy. He stood taller than I imagined, shoulders broad and a head held high. He was practically glowing, and I was drawn to him like a Venemoth to a flame. Somehow, he noticed my presence because he turned at just the right time for Hapu to do her Z-Stance. I remember him telling me that Olivia and Hapu's stances were his favorite. I can see why too; it looks like fun. I have my own Z-Stance, but it's definitely not as refined as the Kahunas and Captains'.

Our eyes met, and the world around me started to vanish. Now, only the two of us remained, and I comforted it.

* * *

 _Present – Lillie's Perspective_

* * *

Sun and I were close to the bridge leading into Tapu Koko's domain. We were busy taking in the scenery, and I stopped to stare at him. He was very handsome, and I'm sure he has drawn quite the attention from female eyes. His Lycancroc must have rubbed off on me because I have this jealous sting whenever I see him speaking to females. I know he is just being friendly, but the way girls fawn over him annoys me to no end.

"This is where we first met," I broke the silence. He nodded in return, his eyes focused elsewhere.

"Feels like it was only yesterday," he said. That it did. So much has happened during our first encounter. Thinking about it now, if I could change one thing, it wouldn't be anything. It sounds mean to have things go again exactly as they did, but maybe it was for the best. Speaking of best, I had to make sure tonight ended perfectly. What better way than to make my dream come true?

"Sun," I stepped in front of him and grasped his free hand. Our eyes met once again, allowing us to judge each other's souls. I gazed hard into Sun's eyes as he did the same with me. We said nothing. No words left our lips. The world was our oyster. He was the ruler, and I was his Queen. His faithful Queen.

"Have you thought about what I said?" Sun inquired. If only he knew how much. I squeezed his hands harder.

"I have," I stepped closer. Our noses touched, and I immediately felt the heat build up. It didn't deter me though; I had to make a move. I promised my mom and Hapu I would. "But, instead of pouring my heart out, I want to answer in my own unique way."

Sun raised a brow, and I found it cute how he tried to figure out what I meant. To answer him back, I held his cheeks in my hands and closed in, slamming my lips on top of his. I kept my eyes open to capture the surprise on his face. It was priceless to say the least, but cute as well. I smiled against the kiss and threw my arms around his neck.

It was a short kiss, but long enough to get my point across. I leaned back and gave Sun a small smile. "I'll gladly be your Queen," I declared. Grasping his hands, I kissed him again and guided his arms to wrap around my hips. They locked in place, drawing me closer, drawing us closer as our lips melded together perfectly, rapid waves of heat rising deep in my chest. I turned my head slightly for Sun to claim me fully and let the surroundings vanish from my mind. This is what I wanted. The love I could feel became like a drug, and I was addicted to it. The kiss made me moan and throw my leg around his thigh like last time. I could feel our bodies move around, but Sun kept us balanced by pressing my back against a tree.

His cheeks were getting warmer and warmer in my hands. I wanted to deepen our kiss, which was nothing sort of amazing. I wasn't a very good kisser, but I'm sure Sun didn't mind it. We were learning together. His fingers trailed up my spine, each stroke sending shivers and making me press harder against him. Would he think of me less for doing this? My answer was no since he poked my lips with his tongue. I gave no resistance _,_ opened my mouth, and let his tongue entice mine. Before I could process what happened, my tongue was dancing with his, and I loved it. I loved everything we were doing, but like all good things, it had to come to an end. Our kiss ended when the need for air arose. We panted hard, our arms still wrapped around one another. I had to release one though to touch my lips. There was a strong tingly sensation vibrating indefinitely.

"I love you." Sun left me breathless and vice versa. His face was serious and confident, cheeks flushed like I'm sure mine were. His brown eyes were looking at me hopefully, and I could tell he wanted me to return the gesture. "I don't know if I'm perfect boyfriend material, but I'll love you with every ounce of my…"

I cut him off with another short kiss. It was time to bring it home. No more beating around the bush. I took a deep breath, but the rapid beating of my chest started to become a problem. However, I fought back the nervousness. I wouldn't allow it to ruin this moment. Sun has confessed his love for me. It's time I give him my answer.

"Sun," I saw him swallow. He was nervous about my answer. "You have done so many things for me. I cannot begin to tell you how grateful I am to have you with me. You taught me so much, helped me through every trial I have faces, and supported me when I needed you most. I can't find the words to express how happy you've made me. I owe you so much, but right now," I saw the fear. He thinks I'm about to reject him. Well he's wrong. "All I can say is," I kissed him. "I love you too."

I kissed him again. I really enjoy kissing him. He smiled and embraced me tightly. After the kiss, he softly placed another on the top of my head and slid his fingers through my hair. It was a very soothing gesture and had positive effects. My head found its place on his shoulder and remained there for a long while. I wanted to stay like this for eternity. It felt incredibly nice, just standing here with the one I love, holding on to him and sharing heat. Sun didn't let me go. He held me protectively, silence falling over us. We were afraid to speak, to destroy this tranquil silence.

That is, until Sun pointed out something to me. Raising my head, I noticed fairy dust falling around us and small sparks of electricity mixing with it. Small fireworks exploded around us followed by a wave of arrows that seemed to follow someone's command. There were only three Pokémon I know that could perform a spectacle.

"They're the best," Sun commented. Off to the side, Sun's Decidueye, Ribombee, and Vikavolt used their moves to create a great setting for us. Lycancroc was clapping, Musdale gave a cheerful neigh, and Lunala was seen circling above us, adding to the mystical effect. To my surprise, I saw Lycancroc peck Decidueye on the cheek and force him to misfire his arrow. She snickered as the ghost and grass type fell to the ground and fainted.

"The Pokémon have spoken," Sun said. "They approve of their King's new Queen."

I giggled and resumed our embrace. "It helps that my King is such an amazing person."

"Only the best for my beautiful Queen," Sun held my face and gave me a passionate kiss. As his Pokémon cheered and continued to make fireworks, we stayed in each other's embrace, not willing to let go. Our kisses were full of love, and the love I hold for him will always be true. I love him. I love him with all my heart, but I wasn't done showing him yet.

"I want to show you something," I said. I took his hand and led him deeper in the forest. He shouted to his Pokémon to hang back and continue to have fun, but they were too focused on the snickering Lycancroc and the still unconscious Decidueye to follow.

The deeper we traversed through the forest, the more my chest started to tighten. I voiced my concern to mom and Ms. Wicke about this. They understood my plight and gave me advice. If I wasn't ready, I didn't have to do this, and Sun would understand. However, I wanted to do this. I was severely nervous, but I wanted this.

"Lillie, what's the matter?" I stopped and faced my new boyfriend. His face was full of concern for me. Isn't he sweet?

"My mom and Ms. Wicke are very supportive of us being together," I responded. He cracked a smile and scratched his cheek.

"That's a relief," he sighed. "I thought your mom would come after me or something. Gladion threaten to kill me before we last parted ways. Now I know why."

I giggled back. Of course Gladion threatened him.

"But that's not the problem though is it?" I sometimes blame Sun's perceptiveness. It's hard to hide things from him at times.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yes, there _is_ something bothering me."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I hugged him in response. He hugged me back and planted another kiss on my head.

"Will you be honest with me?" I asked.

"Of course," I bit my bottom lip. Here goes.

"Have you ever dreamed…naughty things…about me?" His entire body stiffened while the heat burned my face exponentially. Sun started stuttering, but nothing he did produced coherent words. It was an embarrassing question to ask, so I can understand the babbling, but his babbling was cute as well. Did I find everything about Sun cute?

"I…have dreamed about you…and…some of them were…naughty," he came out and said it. He dreams about me! He dreams of me in that way too! "Why do you ask? Did you have dreams like that too?" It took every ounce of me not to stutter.

"I've... had a few dreams about you…recently," I tightened my grip. His chest was beating rapidly, and mine mimicked his perfectly. "When I told my mom, she…started planning for a… possible wedding." It was very hot, and I know it couldn't just be me.

"O-Oh! She did?" Sun's embarrassment was even cute. Is there anything about him I don't like?

"Y-Yeah, she's…ecstatic to see us as a couple as I said."

"Does that I mean she'll start having me call her mother-in-law?"

"Most likely," I giggled. I didn't even consider that. I can see it happening. My mom has Sun wrapped in her arms, nuzzling his cheek like she does Gladion, getting him to call her mom and not Lusamine. If I'm right, Sun won't be able to say no either. That means he and Gladion will endure mother's love for the rest of their lives without complaint. "But, the reason why I asked if you have those dreams is because…because…" I couldn't do it. I backed away from him Sun and hid my face in my hands.

"Lillie, it's okay," Sun's hands touched my shoulder. His breath touched my earlobe, and another shiver went down my spine. My body moved back until it pressed against Sun's front. He had such a powerful effect on me. Did he even know? "Relax," he whispered. His lips brushed my cheek. "Do you…think about us…doing stuff like that?" He tickled my sides. Now he was teasing me, and I love it when he does. I want to cuddle with him, let him hold me and protect me from the dangers. I want his arms to shield me, his lips to kiss me, his hands to touch me, and his body to…no! That's moving too fast Lillie! We just started dating. We must get to know each other better before we discuss that.

"It felt… very good." He lifted my head to kiss my lips. I kissed back and took his head in my hand, knocking his hat off in the process. He slid my backpack off and began massaging my shoulders. I didn't want to tell him, but this is how most of my dreams started. I would be either lying on my stomach or sitting in a chair while Sun, with his handsome smile and swift fingers, rubbed my shoulders.

"Relax Lillie," he whispered. He said that too in my dream, and if his hands…yep, they started moving to my arms. "Tell me what's wrong."

I want to do more than that, but I'm afraid you'll hate me for it.

"I don't want you to hate me," I told him. He continued to massage me, and I felt my body start to melt. He had such a big effect on me! Did dad have this kind of effect on mom or vice versa? "We've just started dating. I don't want to do anything that will make you think of me any less."

"I won't. I promise." His arms found their spot around my waist again. He pulled me a little forcefully, but I liked it. To me, it told me I was his and his alone. Only he could hold me in such a way. He would protect me from other suitors. "You know you can tell me anything."

But this is a very important topic in our relationship. I want to go out with you several times before we think about having sex.

"I know Sun, but," I had to move away and face him. "We haven't gone on one date. I would at least like to go on several before we talk about having sex!" I clamped my hand over my mouth. I didn't mean to say that last part. I searched his face any signs of discomfort, but he appeared natural. Did my outburst not faze him? He kissed me in response so I guess not.

"Just because it happened in your dream, doesn't mean you have to go out of your way for it to happen," he placed his hands on my shoulder again. We shared another kiss. "Of course I would like to in the future, but like you, I don't want to do anything that may make you uncomfortable. If you want to wait, we can wait. I have no problems with that. However, if in your heart, you really want to, I will gladly indulge you." He kissed me again and again, his lips landing passionate kisses on my lips and light butterfly pecks on my exposed skin. I couldn't stop him, but then again, I didn't try to. I gave into his assault, letting him assault me and my body with his loving kisses.

I was reminded of our kiss at the Alter of Moone. That first kiss could only be described as magical. Sun was gentle with me, and in return, I gave into the desires and kissed him back, but he made me upset when I couldn't feel his lips anymore.

"Sorry," Sun stopped his assault and hugged me. My leg was still drawn around his thigh, but that's not why I was angry. I was angry because he stopped kissing me. I didn't mind the hug, but the kiss was much better.

"Sun," even my voice was angry. He looked at me as if afraid I was about to rut him. While it made my head swell that I could scare the champion, I felt sad too because he stopped giving me love. I needed it . "I didn't say stop," I grabbed his collar and yanked him forward, crashing our lips together. I even shoved my tongue in his mouth and caressed his head while moving my fingers wildly through his hair. He got the message and gave me more love.

"We're in this together," he reassured me. I nodded, and Sun claimed my lips again. His hands strolled down my back and gave my bottom a firm squeeze. I felt a gasp halt in my throat, but I didn't stop the kiss. He lifted my skirt and continued to feel my butt. I wondered what he thought of it. Was it nice? Do I have a nice butt? I think I do, but does he?

When his hand landed on my chest, I had to release a gasp.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. I nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah, just not expecting it. You can continue," I breathed hotly as Sun lightly squeezed my breasts. He didn't need much encouragement apparently. "That feels good."

"Let's go to my house," he took my hand and pulled me with him. Thankfully, he had my bag because I was not able to grab it.

* * *

 _Sun's House – Lillie's Perspective_

* * *

When we stepped into his room, he assaulted my lips with his own and pressed my back against his locked door. His mom is still partying, and according to Sun, she would continue to do so late into the night. That meant it was just him and me. My lover and I were all alone to do as we pleased.

His lips melded with mine as we grunted and moaned against each other like animals. His hands caressed my body like a type a jewel, carefully running along my legs and slithering up to feel my breasts. My body felt so hot; it loved the feel of my lover fondling it.

Our lips separated, and I released a sharp gasp as Sun resumed feeling my bottom. He has to be a butt lover because he pays more attention to that than my chest.

"To your bed," I barely managed to get that out. I could barely speak as it is. Sun showered me with hugs and kisses, tasting me like a delectable dessert. He is the only one that can savor this delicacy. He is the only person I will allow to taste me.

Sun picked me up bridal style. I felt very embarrassed, but didn't say anything. He softly laid me on his bed and hovered above me. I could feel his eyes roaming my body, figuring out which part his teeth should sink into next. It made me even more embarrassed, but I aimed to please him.

"Don't do anything," I told him. "Just watch." I would never do such a thing, even around other girls, but this is a special occasion.

Sun nodded back to me, and I gave him a quick kiss in return. I really like kissing with tongue for some reason, but that's besides the point. I lifted the hem of my shirt slowly and pulled it over my head. I had just revealed to my new boyfriend my body. That's right, my bra clad torso was now naked for Sun to see. It was purely my mom's idea, but I chose to wear a green lace bra. She said men like to see their lovers wear lingerie, and she was right. Sun looked completely taken aback. His mouth hung open and his eyes looked like they were about to pop.

I took a deep breath and unzipped the side of my skirt. To tease him even more, I shifted onto my stomach and raised my butt, giving it a slight wiggle. Again, completely embarrassed, but it's for a good cause. My back faced Sun as I slowly pulled down my skirt. Like my bra, my panties too were laced and colored green. I turned my back because I was embarrassed to look at him, but also because with him hovering above me, he would receive a much closer view of it.

"Do…do you like what you see?" I rolled over on my back to gauge his response. He looked flabbergasted. I don't think he had rational thoughts anymore.

"You look stunning," Sun smiled. It made me blush, his smile was so charming. I really am in love with him if such a simple gesture can cause great effects. "I've never seen anyone so beautiful. Are you sure you want to be mine? Because if you do, I won't let go."

It was nice of him to warn me and show that he too is nervous about what's happening. However, I've made my choice. That's the reason we're here.

"Never let go," I responded. "Never let go, and never leave me." I had him undress. His shirt plopped down over mine and the sound of zipping reached my ears. He removed his pants and tossed them to the side along with mine. Now we're both partially clothed and admiring the other's assets.

He hugged me, my chest pressing against his warm upper body. His crotch, where I could feel his hard dick, rubbed against my pelvis. He was so hard, and I'm the one who caused it. He found me very attractive to get this way, and it made my heart flutter from the notion. I held on to him, brushing his naked shoulder with my lips. His cheeks heated up whenever I kissed them, and I kissed them a lot. I love kissing him if it wasn't already obvious.

We kissed again, with more tongue of course, and resumed our heated intimacy. It was wrong doing this so soon, but at the same time, I felt extremely excited. The heated intimacy and the chances of being found out, it excited me. I was no way a bad girl, but even I have my exciting fantasies. Not to say I wanted us to be found out in such a way, but the sense of danger lurking and the possible eyes that knows we're here sounded exhilarating.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I have dreamed of doing this to you," Sun unclipped my bra and exposed my C-cup breasts. They weren't as big my mom's. They definitely weren't as big as Ms. Wicke, but I suppose they were big enough for Sun's liking. He kneaded them gently while rubbing his pelvis against my bottom and showering my neck with nibbles and kisses. Each kiss was like a mark that claimed another part of me. Wherever his lips landed, it was marked. Whatever got marked was his to control.

"Oh Sun," I moaned out as his lips suckled on my nipples. He flicked them his tongue while his hands pressed them together.

I was a slave to his touch and let out a continuous moan to prove it. As he rolled his thumb around my erect nipples, a euphoric sensation coursed through my body. His right hand caressed my breast while his left rubbed my panties. He commented on its wetness, but I had to cover my mouth to stifle the moans. My body trembled from being touched there, but it loved it too.

"I'm about to-."

I couldn't finish my thoughts as my hips buckled and a loud moan ran from my mouth. I came. I just came from being caressed.

"You alright?" He was so sweet. I figured he'd continue, but he took the time to make sure I was okay before continuing. I nodded back, my words stuck in my throat. I let Sun give me a passionate kiss on the lips. He slyly, and I do mean slyly, removed my panties and tossed them on the pile. That left me completely naked. No clothes to hide my body, nothing but my arms and positioning my body could I dress myself. Sun wouldn't let me though. He uncrossed my arms and pinned them to the bed. Our fingers laced together, and our lips found each other after so long. Sun was still hard, but what made me upset was that he had clothes on while I didn't. He was being mean.

"No," I broke free from his grasps and turned on my side. "I'm not letting you do anything else until you're condition matches mine. I won't be the only one naked." I turned away with a hmph, and Sun had the nerve to laugh at me. His lips landed on my cheek, which made my body relax. He saw me smile too.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. The bed got lighter. I refused to look at Sun taking off his underwear, mainly out of embarrassment, but because I needed to prepare for what I was about to see…and what I was about to do. My head felt like it was about to melt just thinking about it.

"Now we match." I opened my eyes to take in his naked form. He was definitely fit, and as my eyes roamed down his well-toned body, I noticed the erection leering at me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and had Sun sit down beside me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Let's pause for a second," I said. We've done so much that I haven't had enough time to mentally prepare myself. I did a lot of preparations with my mom and Ms. Wicke, but now that it's about to happen in person, I had to pause for bit. Sun didn't mind either; he held me against his warm body and cuddled with me. We exchanged kisses and hugs while declaring our love for each other. It sounds cliché I know, but I'm in love. What can I say? Sun is amazing.

"I know it seems like we're moving fast, and maybe we are, but I have no regrets right now," Sun looked me in the eye and said that. He actually looked me in the eye, something I found incredible, and said that to me. I say incredible because it shows just how much he cares for me. He's not afraid to be truthful with me.

"We have to go on a lot of dates to make up for skipping a lot of steps," was my response. I still stand by that. I believe we should go out on multiple dates before entering this step. Maybe because I've been thinking so strongly about him for a long time now that I'm okay with this, or it's as I said many times before, I love him so much that I want him to claim me. Love really makes a person do crazy things.

"We will," he pecked my crown. "I'll take you out whenever you like." He claimed my crown, my temple, my nose, and finally, my lips. We landed back on the bed, our break over, and continued where we left off. Remember when I said I had to prepare myself for the thing I was about to do? Well here it is. I flipped us over, somehow, and pinned Sun to his bed. I straddled his waist and pressed my hands against his chest. He gazed up at me with what I decided is lust. He lusted for me, and I for him.

"You made me come, but I haven't made you release your stress," I surprised us both by turning around, while still on top, and glanced down at his erection while he received a good view of my butt. "Let me please you this time." I hesitantly lowered myself down and lightly grasped his hard member. Sun let out a grunt as I moved my hand up and down, stroking it softly while swirling my tongue around the head. It had a strange scent to it, a manly one, and there was a bitter tasting secretion leaking from the tip. It's not the first time I saw a man's member. I have bathed with Gladion when we were just kids, but it's the first time I tasted one.

Sun's grunts became music to my ears as I took his dick in my mouth. I couldn't fit all of it, but what I could do is suck on it hard enough to make Sun grunt my name. I pressed my butt against his face and gave him a pleading stare. He got the message and squeezed my ass before he started licking my private place. I released the moan I tried to hold back as an entirely new sensation flowed inside me.

My body trembled slightly as Sun's tongue lapped hungrily at my pussy. He was eating me out! Sun is at my pussy, eating me out! I had to scream it in my head a few times to actually believe it. The pleasure became so unbearable that I could feel myself about to come again. I had to hold it though; Sun hasn't came yet. I couldn't be the only one.

I took his dick in my mouth again and bobbed my head in time with, oddly enough, the rhythm of the song we played to summon Lunala. I moved my hips too for Sun's pleasure and figured out different ways to please him. My tongue licked his dick like an ice cream cone while stroking it with my free hand. The other was holding my left breast's nipple against his shaft and rubbing along it. The notion did give me an idea.

"Sorry Sun," I said and turned my body around. He had a disappointed look on his face, but it vanished when I sandwiched his dick between my breasts. Luckily, they were big enough for his dick to fall into. "I can't be the only feeling good."

While with my mom, she gave me ideas to please Sun with. Yes, she actually sat down with me, had me take notes, and gave me advice about different foreplay to try out. This was one of them; I just forgot.

"Lillie, I." Sun encouraged me to move more aggressively. He apparently likes having his erection squeezed between my breasts. I only wished they were bigger. I feel like he would enjoy it more if they were.

"Where did you learn all this?" He asked. My mother of course. She really wants me and him to be together. Normally, a mother would be all over the place trying to make sure they took things one step at a time, but my mother isn't like most mothers I guess. She prepared me as best she could and is probably thinking about us right now.

More of Sun's secretion came out, and I had my tongue lap it up. I pressed my breasts harder and moved faster. I wanted Sun to say my name over and over again. I want him to say the name of his Queen and remember who loves him deeply. My body was reacting hotly with the event. A familiar ache grew between my legs. It yearned for Sun's attention.

"Don't hold back," I told him. "Let it out." I felt so dirty saying such things, but it's way to late for modesty. We crossed an important threshold and would see it to the end, together.

Sun's member twitched before something, his seed, ejaculated into my mouth. I was taken aback by the sudden burst and backed away. His warm substance flew onto my skin; it felt sticky. It tasted bitter, the small amount that got in my mouth, but it was Sun's and that made it okay.

"Lillie, please tell me what you and your mom talked about," Sun practically begged. He was so astonished that I felt a sense of pride swell up in my chest.

"She wanted to make sure I was ready," I crawled over and kissed him. I could taste my own fluids mixing with his, creating a salty-sweet mixture. "And I am." Our lips were so close without touching. "In my bag, we packed a box for this moment." He kissed my head and started rummaging through my backpack. As he did, I got my breathing under control. It's been a rush of fiery emotions. I need some time to regain my composure, but it's hard with my lover showing off his well toned body. His adventure has pushed his body to the limits. He was not that built when I first met him. I still thought he was handsome, but now I also think he's kind of sexy.

"You're thinking with your heart aren't you?" My eyes closed. Of course he managed to figure that out.

"I am." He raised my head and tasted my lips. Our hands met, and our fingers laced together. Sun's body pressed against me, and I held on to him as my legs trapped him. He poked my pussy with his hard, incredibly hard member and slowly pushed inside. I tensed up and gripped his back, digging my nails into his skin. I heard a slight hiss and mumbled an apology. I bet Sun was having nervous thoughts as well. I know I was.

"It's going to hurt, but it'll be okay in the end. Are you ready?"

I laid my head on his shoulder and nodded slowly. I gestured I was, but I wasn't entirely sure. We came this far though, and I intend to see it to the end.

Sun pushed the rest of the way in, and I let out a scream that forced him to hold me tighter. It hurts! It hurts a lot! Tears welled up in my eyes; I almost started to cry, but I held on. I held back the waterworks.

"Are you okay?" Sun peered at me with that worried face. He must've noticed me not trying to cry because he rubbed my face. He was so worried about me. It was so sweet of him. He wasn't even all the way inside, but it still hurt.

"I'm…fine," I said. "You can start moving now."

He kissed me one more time and began moving his hips. The sensation returned with a vengeance. I was its victim and soon learned to accept it. Things weren't all bad. Sun moved slowly at first, allowing me to get accustomed to his member, which was growing bigger inside me. Then, as I started to moan in ecstasy, Sun moved faster. I don't know why, but his animalistic grunts turned me on greatly. It was such a different side than the kind and gentleman Sun. Now, he threw gentle out the window and showed me his real passion towards me. I followed suit, my moans becoming hotter and hotter as I begged and pleaded Sun to go faster and harder. He has never said no to me. I wouldn't give him a reason to say no to me.

"Lillie," he grunted hard, pushing harder. He was loving this; I knew this because his hands wildly fondled my chest and his hips slapped against my pelvis harder and harder. I too loved this, this vehement jubilation pounding my body. My fingers grabbed Sun's hair and clawed through it as I shoved his face in my chest and screamed at him to keep going. I didn't plead, nor did I beg. I demanded, yelled, and forced him to go harder. He didn't hesitate to give me what I wanted, nor did he needed to be told twice.

"I love you!" I screamed next. "I love you Sun!"

"I love you too Lillie!" He yelled back and claimed my lips. It was a sloppy kiss, but did we care? Not at all. We opened our eyes to see gazed upon the other's face. There was a look of ecstasy on Sun's face, and I was in ecstasy for simply loving him.

With one final push, my loud screams bounced off the walls. Sun's body fell on top of mine, both of us panting hard and searching desperately for the other's hand.

"Was it good for you too?" I answered his question with a soft kiss.

"Good doesn't do it justice. I loved every second." I slightly missed the emptiness that was now my pussy.

"Well," Sun got my attention by putting on another condom. "The night is still young."

I found a smile growing on my lips as Sun caressed my breasts. My giggles made him smile back. I held my arms for him, and he accepted my embrace.

"I'm ready."

The remainder of the night was filled with moans, grunts, and the likes. I didn't keep track of how many times we did it, but I know it was a lot since we used up the ENTIRE box of condoms. Yeah, we went at for that long. It was a small box though. The last round ended with me on top and sliding my hips down in a way I didn't think of. Really truly, I never saw myself having sex at this moment, but now that I have with my new boyfriend, I'm glad I did. He was amazing too, but I too questioned where he learned such maneuvers and positions. Maybe Sun wasn't as pure as I thought, hehehe. I'm kidding though; he can be as perverted to me as he likes. I'll never deny him, just like he'll never deny me.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was, of course, extremely sore. We ended up having sex until the sun rose practically. The first thing I spotted was the pair of brown eyes watching me.

"Morning," Sun leaned closer and pressed his lips to mine.

"Good morning to you too," I nuzzled against his chest. We were still naked, but I didn't care. I just woke up to the greatest sight. I could care less about being naked right now. He was naked too. "Last night was thrilling."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." I pouted.

"You thought I'd be complaining didn't you?" He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Just a little bit," he kissed me again. We sat up and shared a long embrace.

"My Queen?" I blushed with excitement.

"Yes my King?"

He held my face and brought our lips together.

"No matter what happens, I want to thank you for giving me this chance. I'll cherish you always."

One more kiss. "I should be thanking you Sun," I whispered. "You're the one giving me the chance to experience this wonderful feeling."

"Keep smiling," he said. His smile was so charming. It's a good thing we're already in bed. We may need to use it some more. "You have the most beautiful smile out of anyone."

I grasped his hand and pressed it against my left cheek.

"You're the one who makes me smile. You give me strength, courage, happiness, and the ability to express myself, my real self. So, no matter what Sun, I'll always be by your side. I know you'll be there for me too." We shared one last kiss. This one lingered, a soft kiss that expressed our love more subtly.

"I love you," we said in perfect sync. Our foreheads pressed against each other.

"I love my new King."

"And I love my new Queen."

"I love you Sun."

"I love you Lillie."

"You know the best part?" His smile was radiant.

"What?" I blinked twice. What did he know that I didn't?

"Today is Valentines Day," he kissed me out of my shock. I completely forget about it. My mom even gave me an earful about it, but I still forgot in the end. "And I cannot think of a better way to celebrate it than waking up next to my Queen." He held me closer. "Well, I can think of a few things." His hand landed on my chest. I didn't stop him though. As I said, he can be as perverted as he want with me.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too, my Queen." Our faces leaned closer to exchange just one more kiss. He placed his hands on mine and laced our fingers together. I squeezed back and let the morning light bathed us in glorious illumination. With my new boyfriend, I know my adventures will only get better from here on out. There's no one else I'd rather share them with than my new King. Wherever he goes, I will follow. During the bad, I will be there to soothe and comfort him. During the good, I will enjoy every second with him. He is my lover, and I will dedicate my life growing stronger alongside him.

My name is Lillie, and while I'm not the one who began this journey, I'm glad to be the one to finish it, but there are many doors out there. The one we just opened is the one containing our next journey, but no adventure is difficult so long as my King is there with me. As his Queen, I will follow him devotedly, and this, my friends, is just the beginning.

* * *

 **Happy Valentines Day**


	2. Battle with Tapu Koko

**A/N: Merry Christmas. This is something from me that I hope you all enjoy. After much consideration, I may turn Sun and His Queen into a story of one-shot scenarios, nothing major. Don't get your hopes up though. I already have other projects in the making and this may not be one of them. If it is, I hope you all will continue to support me. Until then, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

* * *

I remember this place very fondly. It holds a very special place in my memory. The narrow trail that winds upward through mountainous terrain looked as mysterious and ancient as the first time. I walked this narrow trail, admiring the geography of the landscape. I just noticed that the trail cuts through the terrain in a switchback fashion, forming steep walls to either side. Some of these walls rose into more cliffs and hills with some growing a variety of trees and bushes. In some places, stout statues dotted the sides of the trail, some positioned atop the walls of the trail as well.

I continued walking the trail, eventually arriving at the Plank Bridge. I stopped to recall the important event that took place here roughly a year and a half ago. It was the first night I arrived at Alola. I had already met up with Professor Kukui and Hau. The latter and I chose our first Pokémon and had our very first battle. Mine was Rowlet and he chose Popplio. After our battle, which I clearly won, I decided to explore Iki Town and see what will be waiting for me.

To my surprise, I spotted someone in a panic. They were freaking out and looking back and forth as if trying and failing to come up with a plan. I made my presence known and asked the person what the problem was. That person eventually became one of the most important people in my life. She was there for me since day one, shyly cheering me on from the sidelines. It was here she and I first met. I selflessly thrust myself to her aid and protected her special friend from a brutal Spearow pecking. Over time, our bond started to grow. We became closer.

"My queen," I said sadly. Yes, my beautiful queen stood here on that fateful day. Lillie is her name, and as for her special friend, it hovered above me with its guillotine-like wings. They look like guillotine blades to me. The Legendary Pokémon of the moon, Lunala, descended and landed behind me. I was drawn to the ruins lurking ahead, so I didn't acknowledge it first.

"You miss her too, don't you, Nebby?" I asked. That was what Lillie used to call Lunala before I found out the little puff ball was the freaking Pokémon of the moon. I guess we do make a decent team. My name is Sun, and I have the Legendary Pokémon of the moon. It fits.

Lunala nudged me its nose and pointed at the same ruins I was admiring. The Ruins of Conflict it was called, and the resting place of the guardian deity of Melemele Island, Tapu Koko. Tapu Koko is the one who saved us from falling into the ravine after Nebby made the bridge explode. It was awesome! Tapu Koko came out of nowhere and smacked the Spearow away with its mask hands. It caught us and brought us to land while somersaulting to the ground. It was the most incredible thing I've ever seen.

"I hear it too," I told Nebby. The reason why I'm out here is that I heard something calling me. I was out enjoying my time alone, away from my arduous Champion duties. After becoming Alola's first Champion, I have been tasked with _hundreds_ of responsibilities. I can barely take a break and see my mom, that's how busy I've become. To make matters worse, my queen is on a journey through Kanto. That was a tearful departure, and it was her who did all the crying. I knew she was acting differently one day, but my teenage boy mind didn't think to consider that she would want to expand her horizon so soon. Lillie wanted to have her own Pokémon journey. I didn't oppose the notion. I was happy for her. She wanted to test her own strength and learn. However, when she said she wanted to go to Kanto, I became frozen. Of all the places, why a place I couldn't stay at for lengthy periods of time? According to my responsibilities, I defend the title with an iron fist and must be present to every battle that challengers face. Luckily, the trials are held every few months, but that wouldn't be enough time for Lillie and me to enjoy everything.

It was hard, more so on her than me, but we bid our farewells and opted to video chat whenever we could. It wasn't the same though without my queen here. I do miss her beautiful smile and enthusiastic persona. We've been dating for a few months now. Everyone is very supportive, in particular, Lillie's. Lusamine has mellowed down after the whole Ultra Beast incident and went back to running the Aether Foundation while making up for lost mother time with Lillie and Gladion. At first, it was a nice scene to witness. That is until they dragged me into the mix. I quickly learned where Lillie gets her love of hugs from. Lusamine is ten times worse than her daughter. It takes three people to get Lusamine off and that's if she is being generous.

Reminiscence aside, I finally stepped across Plank Bridge and entered the trail leading to Tapu Koko's resting spot. Whispers traveling with the wind entered my ears, but I could not make heads nor tails of them. I assumed it was Tapu Koko beckoning me closer to congratulate me on becoming champion and helping with the Ultra Beasts. Lunala retreated to its pokéball, leaving me alone on this trip as I spotted the entrance to the ruins. There were more stone statues positioned on either side of the trail, the big, hulking gate looming over me.

"So this is where you lie," I said, swallowing the nervous lump in my throat. Tapu Koko's summoning must be positive. I don't remember doing anything to anger the deity, and I remember pissing people off. The tingling sensation from standing outside the entrance didn't ease my worries either. I could feel Tapu Koko's immense power from all the way outside. Lunala's presence caused a similar feeling. The pressure was different around a Legendary Pokémon than a normal one.

"Are you ready to face the guardian deity?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm about to find out. I mean, no pressure, right? I'm just about to meet with one of the guardian deities." I took a deep breath. There was no need to be nervous. I'm the freaking King of Alola. Technically, it's Champion but screw technicalities!

"You can do it. I believe in you. My king is very strong, and as his queen, I have to make sure you always remember that."

I pumped my fists, more encouraged and ready to take on the world. "You got that right. My queen has my back. You always have. Let's charge in, Lillie!"

Wait… what did I just say?

"That's my king," words whispered in my ear. Slender arms snaked around my neck and paused in front my stomach. Then, and this will sound perverted, I felt someone press their chest against my back. It was very familiar, and at the same time, completely out of character.

I turn around in response and met the sparkling green eyes of my one and only queen. I rubbed my eyes as I stared dumbfounded. She was here, right now, her face full of smiles. That is, until she couldn't stare anymore and turned as red as a tomato berry, steam included.

"Lillie? I thought you were in Kanto. What? What are you doing here?"

My blonde-haired girlfriend placed her hands behind her back and shyly swayed back and forth. "I wanted to see you of course." And like that, my heart has been pierced by an arrow. It was like Decidueye came out and shot me with Spirit Shackle. Arceus, how can someone be this freaking adorable?

With her cheeks still tinted pink, Lillie looked me in the eye and said, "I was lonely without you." She enveloped me in a tight embrace, crushing me in one of her bone-breaking hugs. I was about to tell her about my lack of breathing, but then I remembered the death glare she and her mom gave me when I tried that one day. Never again.

I returned the gesture and spun Lillie around, laughing at her surprised yelp. "I'm glad you're back." We rested our foreheads against one another and simply gazed into each other's eyes. "That greeting."

Lillie's face burned brighter. Her eyes found the ground a lot more interesting, but considering we're embracing each other, it looked like she was admiring… yep, she noticed too and looked back at me. This is the reddest I've seen her.

Quickly changing the subject, she stuttered her excuse. "In Cerulean City, there are these sisters called the Sensational Sisters." I stopped her with a sudden kiss on the lips.

"Say no more," I hugged her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." We leaned forward and exchanged another quick kiss. "I have a lot to tell you, but it can wait. Let's go see Tapu Koko."

"Let's." We took each other's hand and entered the ruins. It was a dark place with barely any illumination. The only sources of light were the holes in the ceiling that allowed the moonlight to enter. Seeing in front of us proved difficult. I did reach for Vikavolt's pokéball, but there was another whisper in my ear that made me stop.

"What's wrong?" Lillie asked.

I replied, "I think Tapu Koko wants us to find it without using my Pokémon."

"What makes you say that?"

I told Lillie about the whispers. The closer we got, the less frequent the whispers came. I took that as we must be getting close to the guardian deity. I was feeling more confident now that my queen has returned for the time being. She told me a little bit of her journey through Kanto. She isn't taking on the gym battles, only exploring and experiencing. I wish I could join her, but the trials will be starting up again soon. I already see my hands tied. It's a shame.

Aside from Lillie almost falling into a giant pit, we made it through the dark ruins without much trouble. At the end of the corridor, there was another room with a giant shrine. Two wooden staircases led up to the pedestal at the top, where the majestic form of Tapu Koko waited. It opened its eyes, which were blue with yellow markings behind them, and stared us down. Bolts of yellow thunder surged around the masks on its arms, growing stronger as it descended with a beautiful flip.

Lillie squeezed my hand. She was unprepared for the pressure exerted by the guardian deity. I pulled her close and rubbed her shoulder to ease her nerves. "This is how I felt when I faced Lunala," I told her. Planting a chaste kiss on her forehead, I then had Lillie stand off to the side while Tapu Koko and I had our chat.

"Tapu Koko, I received your message. What is it that made you call me out here?" I had an idea, but, was I really that interesting to Tapu Koko? I know little about the guardian deities, but Tapu Koko always struck me as a playful Pokémon. It was only interested in fighting opponents that interested it. That means…a God finds me interesting! Yes!

Tapu Koko lowered itself, taking a defensive stance, one arm raised with the other lowered closer to the floor. The guardian deity swayed from side to side, and I felt the pressure increase. Suddenly, Tapu Koko released multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body, causing it and the surrounding area to glow yellow. I instantly recognized the move – Electric Terrain.

"I'm honored you want to fight me." Alright, no big deal. It's just like fighting Lunala again. I'm stronger this time, my Pokémon trained harder, and we have each other's back! My queen is cheering us on. We got this!

"Don't underestimate us though." I grabbed Mudsdale's pokéball. "We'll show you just how strong we really are!"

Tossing the capsule, my trusty Mudsdale pops out and neighs with her, it's a female, hooves stomping the ground. I have formed multiple teams to keep my opponents on their toes. For this occasion, I felt it would be more comfortable to use the same team I became champion with. Mudsdale took one look at the determined Tapu Koko and fixed me with a very confused stare. I'm astonished too, but we've never backed down from a challenge.

"This is happening. Can I count on you?" Mudsdale stomped the ground once more, making the earth shake beneath her hooves.

"You can do it, Mudsdale, Sun!" Lillie cheered. My blood was pumping hot!

"Are you ready Tapu Koko? Let's go!"

Tapu Koko charged forward, its speed incredible. Mudsdale and I were taken aback, and the guardian deity had enough time to punch my steed in the snout with its left mask. My partner slid back slightly, but she was not ready for the barrage of attacks that struck her sturdy form. Tapu Koko danced around Mudsdale like lightning, landing flurries of punches and kicks. My Rotom pokédex revealed Tapu Koto to be a fairy/electric type, but it appeared to have a fighting type's spirit: the love for fighting and competitive nature.

"Hold your ground, Mudsdale! Rock Tomb, around yourself!" I ordered. Mudsdale stomped the ground and conjured a ring of boulders to fall from the sky. Tapu Koko quickly backed away as the boulders encircled my Mudsdale. "Now use Mega Kick!"

With her powerful hind legs, Mudsdale kicked the boulders at the guardian deity. The electric guardian twirled and slid past the incoming projectiles. Then, slamming its hands on the ground, a pink shockwave came out with wisps of blue aura appearing. Mudsdale was being pushed back, pelted by an endless barrage of pink, blue, and yellow bolts. Mudsdale lost its balance and fell to the ground. Without skipping a beat, Tapu Koko materialized beside her with a combination purple and yellow aura surrounding it – Giga Impact. Tapu Koko rammed its body into her. Mudsdale skidded across the ground and to my feet. I was so surprised that I stared at my fallen Pokémon like an idiot for a few moments. I kneeled and raised her head. She was down, the swirls clear in her eyes.

"Good job, girl, take a good rest," I said, returning her to her pokéball.

"Is she alright?" Lillie asked. I almost forgot she was there.

"She's fine." Tapu Koko gestured me to bring out my next Pokémon. I was already down a Pokémon, and I could feel that Tapu Koko hasn't even begun to fight. That second-to-last move it used, it was something out of this world. I must be ready. This isn't like fighting Lunala. Tapu Koko is in a different league.

"Lycanroc, let's go!" I must fight speed with speed. Lycanroc emerged from her pokéball with her signature mischievous snicker. One look at her opponent had my midnight Lycanroc bouncing on her legs ecstatically. Tapu Koko gave no noticeable response. Its body continued to move from side to side.

"No fooling around, Lycanroc. Tapu Koko is not to be underestimated. Start off with Stone Edge!"

Lycanroc crossed her arms and materialized an x-shaped ring of sharp rocks around her body. Tapu Koko's masks glittered with yellow thunder. Electric Terrain is still in effect, but thanks to Mudsdale, the time has ticked away significantly. It won't be long now until it subsides.

A battalion of sharp rocks rocketed towards the guardian deity. The masks on its arms came together and acted as a barrier. As it was defending, I had Lycanroc close in, and the moment Tapu Koko pulled its masks away, Lycanroc surprised it with Rock Climb, uppercutting the deity and then scaling the single hill to send it back down.

A direct hit, but the deity was far from done. It quickly rose and jumped towards Lycanroc. A ball of electricity formed between its hands and soared like a missile towards my Pokémon – Electro Ball. Lycanroc raised her arm high and like a mighty hammer, brought it down on the Electro Ball. Brick Break caused the orb to explode into smoke with electricity billowing out around the cloud.

My midnight Wolf Pokémon dropped down and landed in a crouch position, her Cheshire smile bigger than earlier. Without waiting for my instructions, she engaged the guardian deity in close-quarters combat. A rapid-fire Brick Break clashed against Tapu Koko's mask barrier. Next, stomping her foot on the ground, a rock tower shot up from beneath Tapu Koko. With her claws, Lycanroc scaled the tower, ready to tear into her opponent. In retaliation, Tapu Koko punched back. Their hands met, but the guardian was faster and used Electro Ball to throw Lycanroc off. She fell off the tower. Tapu Koko dove after her and wrapped its arms around her, releasing multiple bolts of yellow electricity around them – Discharge. As they fell, Tapu Koko drove another Electro Ball in Lycanroc's gut.

The two crashed to the ground in a small pocket of dust. Tapu Koko was the only one to emerge from it. It pivoted and waved its right arm with tremendous power. The force blew the smoke away and revealed a defeated Lycanroc. I thanked her for the hard-fought battle and returned her to her pokéball. Tapu Koko did the "bring it on" gesture and filled the arena with another Electric Terrain status.

"Don't give up, Sun! You can still win this!" Lillie cried. "Keep at it!"

"Thank you, Lillie," I replied and reached for my next Pokémon. Mudsdale and Lycanroc are down. I'm down to four Pokémon. But, I feel very excited. It's not every day a Pokémon as powerful as the guardian deities challenge a trainer. I'm both honored and grateful. "Vikavolt, let's go!"

Tapu Koko unleashed another Discharge, and Vikavolt countered with Thunderbolt. The two electric attacks mixed together, forming a storm of thunder that dispersed in multiple directions. The guardian deity blitz forward with Vikavolt meeting it head-on. An Electro Ball materialized in the former's hand as Vikavolt used the energy from Thunderbolt to make a pseudo-Wild Charge. The two collided once more, shaking the cave with its vehement power. The ground trembled, but I stayed firm. Lillie held onto the wall to keep her balance. Electricity struck the battlefield with an iron fist. The added power thanks to Electric Terrain made the power even greater. My hairs stood up as angry bolts flew past me, grazing my cheek and other body parts.

The Stag Beetle Pokémon burrowed underground using Dig and rose up beneath the guardian deity with a powerful Crunch. Tapu Koko used Agility to get away and retaliated with that move it first used against Mudsdale, punching the ground and sending pink shockwaves that shot blue, yellow, and pink bolts. The shockwave knocked Vikavolt out of the air and on the ground, where the bolts unleashed their fury.

"Use Dig, one more time!" Vikavolt hurried and burrowed underground. "Now, Thunderbolt, release as much power as you can!" I turn to Lillie. "Hit the deck!"

The ground began to quail as the floor glowed yellow. Tapu Koko gazed confusedly at the ground while I kneeled to keep my composure. I've seen this done in the Pokémon cartoon that sometimes come on T.V. The trainer had his Pokémon hide underground and use Flare Blitz. It destroyed the Toxic Spikes in effect and caused damage to the opposing Pokémon. I'm hoping Vikavolt can generate enough electricity to make the same thing happen.

The only thing that can describe the next turn of events is simply incredible. Thunder raged from the ground below and blew everything away, myself, Lillie, and Tapu Koko including. I hurried to my queen and helped her stand while keeping an eye on Vikavolt. He burst from the ground and aimed to finish the floored guardian deity with Crunch. However, the mask barrier was impossible to get through. Tapu Koko held Vikavolt at bay until it could gather enough energy for one last Electro Ball. The orb smashed into my Pokémon and reeled him back, giving Tapu Koko just enough time to unleash Giga Impact and thrash Vikavolt into the wall beside us.

"Vikavolt." I held the bug/electricity in my arms. He was down and looked really broken up about it. "Hey, don't worry. You gave it all you had. I'm really proud."

"You did great, Vikavolt," Lillie agreed, petting his head softly.

I returned him to his pokéball. "Get some rest."

"You're down to half," Lillie pointed out. She gave me a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "You can do it; don't give up."

"Never," I smiled back and rejoined the guardian deity. The gauntlet of battles has finally bared fruit. Tapu Koko was panting, and its body was damaged by the multitude of attacks. At this rate, I think we can pull off a victory. I debated whether to use Lunala. Would that be fair? I think not. If Tapu Koko allows it, I will, but for now, I'll with my gut, and right now, that gut is telling me to bring out the small fly.

"Ribombee, let's go!" This time, I called forth my bug/fairy companion. Ribombee may be small, but she can patch a strong punch. My opponents never see her coming, figuratively and literally.

"Bug Buzz!" I would comment more, but the Pokémon in question wasn't even on the battlefield. She was hiding behind my back and gripping my shirt like a lifeline. "Ribombee, now isn't the time to be afraid." She refused to let go. It was like with Lunala. She was too afraid to fight the moon Legendary Pokémon. Back then, I managed to convince her, but she seemed more adamant here not to fight. Makes sense, since I caught her on this island with Tapu Koko watching over.

In the end, I surrendered. "Okay, you don't have to fight, but go stand by Lillie and cheer me on, okay?"

Ribombee looked ashamed and floated over to my queen, who held the tiny fairy in her hand. Okay, so that didn't go as planned. Now I'm down to my ace.

"Decidueye, let's go!" Bringing out my starter Pokémon, I briefly explain the situation to him. Decidueye has always been the closest Pokémon I had. He and I got along so well. Even without speaking, we could guess what the other is thinking. I thought it was strange, but Lillie and Cousin Kukui said otherwise.

"This will be the last battle, Tapu Koko. If you can beat Decidueye, you win. Be warned, Decidueye is the strongest Pokémon I have with me."

Tapu Koko did the "bring it" gesture again. That was our cue.

"Start us off with Leaf Blade, Decidueye!" On my command, my starter Pokémon raced forward with his wing glowing green. He moved like the wind, no sound, and struck Tapu Koko's mask. The guardian deity countered with basic hand to hand combat, exchanging blows with Decidueye with a flurry of attacks. The two danced around the battlefield, which I noticed isn't charged with Electric Terrain. It seems Tapu Koko wants to rely on its normal power this time.

Bounding back, Decidueye revealed his hidden bow and fired his signature Spirit Shackle. The arrows explode with ghostly energy. The secondary effect of the attack is preventing Pokémon from escaping. Tapu Koko was caught in the explosion and staggered back. It readied an Electro Ball, only to feel the stinging kick of Decidueye's Sucker Punch. Following up, my starter Pokémon cut through the deity with Leaf Blade and leaped high in the air.

"Brave Bird!" I yelled and watched Decidueye pull in his wings and dive down at Tapu Koko like a missile. His body bursts into flames and gains speed. Then, pulling his wings out, his body becomes surrounded by a blue aura. I know Brave Bird isn't very effective, but it is the most powerful move in Decidueye's arsenal. It will do some damage.

Tapu Koko picked itself up and positioned its barrier. I was surprised. The guardian deity didn't try to run or anything. It was going to take the Brave Bird full force.

The attack hit, and the resulting shockwave knocked Lillie and me off our feet. The cave remained sturdy through it all.

"Decidueye!" I cried, raising my head. My Pokémon instantly came to my end. Blue sparks bounced around him, the recoil damage of Brave Bird taking effect. Tapu Koko was still standing as well, but albeit quite beat up. I could see the heavy breaths and struggle to stay on its feet. It was getting close.

"Keep the pressure. Continuous Leaf Blade!" I commanded. Decidueye glided across the ground, his wings glowing green. At the same time, Tapu Koko's fists become surrounded by yellow sparks, which grows into a ball of electrical energy – Thunder Punch. It then pummeled Decidueye's blades. Leaf Blade and Thunder Punch clashed in rapid succession, flowing adeptly as the tide of battle continued to sway. It was hard to tell who had the upper hand and who would run out of steam first. When one attack hit, the other would retaliate with just as much vehemence.

Tapu Koko kicked off Decidueye and flipped back into the air. It landed on top of the shrine and leaped again. High above Decidueye, Tapu Koko formed his mask barrier and started descending. When its body burst into flames, I knew what was going on – Brave Bird. I had no idea Tapu Koko had such a move up its arms.

There was only one thing to do. "Decidueye, match it with your own Brave Bird."

Decidueye didn't hesitate and took flight. Mirroring Tapu Koko, the two Pokémon took on a blazing blue aura as they raced towards each other. I waited with uneasy breath, watching anxiously as the pressure intensified. It was like two blue missiles going at it.

"Get down Lillie!" I shouted and rushed to her and Ribombee. I covered them with my body, just in time for Decidueye and Tapu Koko to clash. BOOM! The entire cave trembles. I shield Lillie and Ribombee as the quake continues and smoke blankets the field. I hesitated to look. A figure stands in the middle of the chaos, but it was hard for me to distinguish.

We waited. The one to emerge from the smoke is none other than…Tapu Koko. I let out an aggravated grunt as the guardian deity carried and unconscious Decidueye to me. It laid Decidueye gently on the ground and traded looks with me. Ribombee was freaking out. She was faced with her guardian deity and didn't know what to do.

"That was my last Pokémon, Tapu Koko. Ribombee is too afraid to battle," I said. Can you imagine my surprise when Tapu Koko showed me a pokéball, a _very_ familiar pokéball? It was the moonball, the same capsule Lunala was in.

' _How did? How did Tapu Koko get it?'_

Lillie pointed it out. "Is that?"

"Yeah, that's Nebby's ball."

Tapu Koko inspected the ball. I expected Tapu Koko to summon Lunala and take a swing at fighting it. But, the deity surprised me again by handing the ball back to me and flipping away to the top of the shrine. I was shocked and confused. What was the guardian deity up to?

"I think Tapu Koko is thanking you for the battle," Lillie suggested. The guardian seemed to agree. It gave a mighty cry and disappeared in a flash of light. As soon as it disappeared, I let out a deep breath and dropped to my knees. The adrenaline from the battle slowly died down. I was mentally strained. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired," I said back. Ribombee landed on my shoulder. I scratched under her chin, trying to cheer her up. She still looked ashamed, but I didn't hold it against her. I would be frightened too if I was suddenly told to fight the…never mind. Fighting the guardian deity is exactly what I did. Regardless, I didn't hold it against Ribombee.

"That was incredible," Lillie complimented. She pressed a congratulatory kiss on my cheek and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm glad I came back. Seeing you in action is always an inspiration."

I recalled Ribombee and Decidueye to their respective pokéballs. "Glad to entertain." Those that battled will need to be seen about quick.

* * *

As Lillie and I wait for my Pokémon to be healed, we decided to take a nightly stroll through Hau'oli City. The beach was peaceful currently, just me and her with the soothing noise of the sea hitting the shore.

"It's a shame I can't come with you to Kanto," I sighed. "Had I known being Champion had so many responsibilities, I wouldn't have taken the position."

"Don't say that. You're perfect for the job," Lillie declared, squeezing my hand. "You have the strongest bond with your Pokémon."

"Maybe, but still. I miss my queen."

Lillie flushed red and linked her arm with mine. "I miss my king. Every day, I wonder how you and your Pokémon are doing. Knowing you, you must be pushing them hard. I at least kept you from overdoing it."

I hate it when she does that deadpan stare. "It's not my fault my team just so happened to be very competitive."

"Hmm, I read that Pokémon take after their trainers," she rebuked, giving me another deadpan stare. "That means they get their competitive spirit from you."

I stammered for a retort. Sadly, I had nothing. I had Lillie's victory giggle memorized.

"I find it endearing about you though," she said and stepped in front of me. We took each other's hands and rested our foreheads against one another. We remained silent, the approaching tide and waves hitting the shore the only noise.

"Whenever you need cheering up, just give me a call. I'll drop whatever I'm doing," I assured her. She laced our fingers together.

"I will." I seriously wish I was taller than her. I hate that she must bend down a little to kiss me, but she likes having her hands laced behind her back and offering me these shy, yet flirty stares. Like now, she was puckering her lips, waiting for me to kiss her. It made my face burn with these gestures. Of course, I complied and nearly fell back when she suddenly threw her arms around me. The moonlight bathed us in a beautiful shine.

"On the count of three okay? One...two…three."

"I love you," the two of us said at the same time. Lillie giggled and spun us around, her face tranquil and full of joy.

I remember that day perfectly. Thinking about it now, I wonder how things would've turned out had she never gone to Plank Bridge in the first place. Would our circumstances be the same? With Nebby's sense of curiosity and habit of inviting trouble, I'd like to think so. Would Tapu Koko get involved? I don't think Lillie and I would have gotten so close without the guardian deity.

' _Thank you Tapu Koko. I owe you one.'_


End file.
